The invention relates to gun racks and, more particularly, to gun racks adapted to be mounted in vehicles, especially police cars.
Many gun racks have been designed for supporting a gun, usually a shotgun, in the front passenger compartment of a police car or other vehicle. Such gun racks that are known by the inventor either support a gun vertically so that a portion of the gun extends above the dashboard of the car, or semi-horizontally so that a portion of the gun extends above the front seat of the car. No known gun rack supports a gun in a substantially horizontal position along the floor of the car.
Many known gun racks do not prevent firing of a gun in a gun rack, i.e., they do not prevent access to the trigger of the gun. Also, many known gun racks do not prevent disassembly of a gun in the gun rack. It is often possible, in the case of commonly used police shotguns, to remove the magazine cap of the gun and thereby to disassemble the gun and remove the gun from the gun rack.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
McCue U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,499, issued Dec. 21, 1982; PA1 Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,315, issued Jan. 2, 1979; PA1 Walters U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,071, issued Nov. 4, 1975; PA1 Sikes U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,094, issued Oct. 23, 1973; PA1 Howerton U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,811, issued Feb. 22, 1972; PA1 Sjostrand U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,077, issued Feb. 24, 1970; PA1 Porter U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,673, issued Oct. 21, 1969; PA1 Pinkerton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,385, issued June 20, 1967; PA1 Caloiero et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,422, issued Nov. 1, 1960; PA1 Johnson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,351, issued Dec. 25, 1956; PA1 Levy U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,046, issued June 26, 1956; PA1 Vermillion U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,100, issued June 7, 1955; PA1 Winters et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,069, issued Oct. 19, 1955; PA1 Levy U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,639, issued Dec. 30, 1952; PA1 Levy U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,566, issued Nov. 4, 1952.